comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Amazing Spider-Man
''The Amazing Spider-Man ''is the first in the Spider-Man Film Series, Edgar Wright is set to direct. the film will star Andrew Garfield, Emma Stone and Colm Feore as the main charaters. Cast *Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Colm Feore as Adrian Toomes/Vulture *Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy *Dave Franco as Harry Osborn *Martin Sheen as Ben Parker/Uncle Ben *Sally Field as May Parker/Aunt May *Ansel Elgort as Dan Croll *Jeremy Davis as Curt Connors *Max Charles as Billy Connors *Bryce Dallas Howard as Martha Parker *Travis Van Winkle as Flash Thompson *Aaron Paul as Max Dillon *Michael Shanks as Richard Parker *Monica Bellucci as Mary Parker *Jon Hamm as Norman Osborn *John C. Mcginley as J. Jonah Jameson *Wendell Pierce as Robbie Robertson *Olivia Wilde as Betty Brant *Gaspard Ulliel as Michael Morbius *Bill Pullman as Gregory Bestman *Teresa Palmer as Liz Allen Plot A black screen is broken by a montage of Richard and Mary Parker leaving a young Peter at Richard's brother Ben and then a plane crash and the words Dead Oscorp Workers found in Plane Wreckage is shown on the title of a newspaper before it cuts to a 17 year old Peter Parker who is being slammed into a locker by Flash Thompson. Peter is let out by Harry Osborn his childhood best friend and son of Oscorp founder Norman Osborn. Flash comes back and is about to hit Harry but Peter punches him in the stomach, Harry trips over Flash but the two are caught by the Principle. The Principle lets them off with a warning, Peter tells Harry that Uncle Ben would have been furious that he had to leave work. Peter then sees Gwen Stacy his High school crush, Harry then deliberately goes up and flirts with Gwen but she shoots him down saying that she prefers “''Boys who don't act like men and Boys who are only know because their father owns a Multi-million dollar company''”. Peter enters his science lesson along with Gwen and Harry, At the end of the lesson Peter and Gwen are asked to stay behind. Peter asks If their in trouble but their teacher tells them that they have been chosen along with another student to have a part time internship to ESU and get the chance to work with scientist Curt Connors and his wife Martha. Peter goes home to tell Uncle Ben and Aunt May the good news, Ben tells him that Connors used to work with his father Richard along with Adrian Toomes. The next day Peter and Gwen arrive at ESU they enter Dr. Connors laboratory and find him along with his wife and the other student who got the internship, Peter asks the student what his name is and he tells him that his name is Dan Croll. Dan, Peter and Gwen go up to Dr. Connors who introduces him to his wife and their janitor/friend Max Dillon. The next day Peter and Gwen arrive at ESU they enter Dr. Connors laboratory and find him along with his wife and the other student who got the internship, Peter asks the student what his name is and he tells him that his name is Dan Croll. Dan, Peter and Gwen go up to Dr. Connors who introduces him to his wife and their janitor/friend Max Dillon. Peter, Gwen, Dan and Conners begin working on a formula which can regrow any animals lost limb based on the DNA of a Lizard. At Oscorp, Norman Osborn walks up to his son and asks him why he wasn't picked to work with world renowned biologist Curt Conners. Harry try's to explain to his father that he is failing all his academic classes but his father bits in saying that “''Curt Conners is the fifth smartest man on the planet behind Reed Richards,Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Hank Pym and that he is the second smartest biologist in the world behind Hank Pym''”. Harry is then excused when two Oscorp scientists walk in and say that Toomes is trying again, Norman walks to the robotics division of Oscorp and sees a man flying around in a bulky mechanic winged suit after he lands he runs up to Osborn and tells him that it works, Norman tells him that though it may work it is too big and bulky to sell and that they need a slim more curved suit. Norman tells Adrian that he has done a good job and walks off. As Adrian begins to take the suit off the suit another Oscorp employee “''Michael Morbius''” tells Adrian that he is Osborn's personal lap dog and that he is worse then Mendel Stromm. As Morbius leaves Toomes realises that he is Norman's Osborn personal lap dog. Back at ESU, Peter, Dan and Gwen are on break but Peter realises he forgot his lunch on the counter at home, Dan hands Peter one of his sandwiches. Peter finds a room marked test subjects he enters along with Dan, much to Gwen's disapproval, and finds small animals with missing limbs (mice with three legs, birds with one wing etc). Peter finds a extra room in the back and sees a rotating machine filled with spiders who are constantly making webs, Dan tells Peter that they should leave but he doesn't listen when he begins to play with the webs causing a spider to defend it self and jump on him it crawls to the back of his neck and bites him causing him to fall over. Dan takes Peter back to the lab where he falls unconscious in front of everyone, Peter wakes up in the hospital next to his uncle and friends. Peter asks where Aunt May is and Uncle Ben tells him that she is still at work and couldn't leave. Peter and Uncle Ben drive home but Uncle Ben pulls over to buy a drink. Peter asks to come but Ben tells him to wait in the car. Ben walks in and Peter hears a gunshot come from the shop he looks at the shop and sees a man run out he notices that the man is blond and has a tattoo of a star above his left hand. Peter gets out of the car and runs to the shop where he sees his uncle on the floor, Peter holds his wound and asks the shopkeeper to call the ambulance. Uncle Ben tells Peter “''With Great Power comes Great Responsibility''” As Peter's eyes begin to tear up Uncle Ben dies in his arms. At the funeral of Uncle Ben, Peter is consoled by Dan and Aunt May is consoled by her old schoolfriend Anna Watson. Peter is in his room when he goes to open the door but rips of the handle, Peter then goes into the bathroom and squeezes the tube of toothpaste gently but the whole thing squirts onto the mirror. Peter calls Dan and asks him to come over, Dan arrives when Peter asks if Dr. Connors would let them use his DNA scanner. Dan tells him that it is no need and takes him to a storage unit facility where he opens it up revealing all times of scientific hardware. Dan tells Peter that he has traces of mutated spider in his blood. Peter then tells Dan about his weird morning, Dan comes up with the idea that he could be a superhero but Peter declines saying he wants to live in peace. Dan then tells him that he could avenge Uncle Ben causing Peter to stop walking away. Peter buys a red spandex mask and puts it on along with a beanie hat, sports jacket and trouser. Peter goes out at night looking for the murderer, Peter and Dan communicate through a bluetooth so that he knows where local crimes are. Peter finds a gang bullying a young girl and he goes to save her but they call him a “''dumbass''” before trying to attack him but Peter beats them all except their leader who pulls out a gun and begins shooting at him before running away, Peter chases the mugger with Dan's guidance which leads them to a rooftop. Peter throws the first couple of swings but the mugger jumps on him and the two roll over a skyline, the skyline breaks with Peter hanging from the muggers hand. Peter sees the star tattoo and tries to grab him but the mugger lets go causing Peter to fall and smash onto a wrestling ring. As Peter lies there, Uncle Ben's last words play over and over again in his mind. Peter crawls to his knees and looks at a wrestling poster which seems to inspire him. Harry is walking at Oscorp when he bumps into Adrian Toomes who asks him if he is his fathers lap dog, Harry express his feeling that everyone is his lap dog when Norman Osborn walks in having heard everything. Norman tells Toomes that he should get down to the Robotics lab and begin working on the Task Force armour as Tony Stark dropped out of the project. Norman then tells Harry to home as he has had enough of his behaviour, Harry shouts at Norman telling him he never cared and that he turned into a sad old hollow man when his mother died. Norman calls security and has them remove Harry from the building he then asks his assistant Donald Menken to take Harry home and watch him. Back at school, Flash goes up to Peter and begins to tease him causing Peter to grab him and throw him against the lockers. Peter then acts weirder from that moment, Gwen goes over to Peter and consoles him, the two hug and then share a kiss. Peter is at home on his computer when his door knocks he unlocks it and Dan sits in a bean bag chair in his room, Dan says “''Pete have you ever thought about being a superhero with those powers like Captain America, learnt about him today in history class''”. Peter shoots down the idea, as Dan gets up to leave he hands Peter an Oscorp pamphlet. Peter reads the pamphlet and sees that Oscorp sell bio-cable made from their genetically enhanced spiders, Peter sees that the web can hold the average male and female. Peter orders some from their website before beginning to create a device that can shoot out the web when the two middle fingers are pushed down. Peter also orders a Red and Blue Spandex. When Peter's order arrives he try's it on before creating his web-shooters and a radio transmitter before placing them on the Daily Bugle signal transmitter, the NYPD signal transmitter and on another signal. A few weeks go by and The Daily Bugle keeps talking about the masked vigilante “''Spider-Man''”, Peter meets Dan and Gwen at ESU where they are working on replicating Lizard DNA onto other animals to see if they can “''grow back missing limbs''”. At Oscorp, Adrian and Morbius are working on a project given to them directly by Norman Osborn. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Movies Category:Earth-1357 Category:Red Average Category:Fan Fiction by Red Average Trivia *Dave Franco who plays Harry Osborn is the younger brother of James Franco who plays Harry Osborn in the Ramni Series. Gallery Suits.jpg|Concept Art for The Amazing Spider-Man. WebShooters.jpg|Second Concept Art of Web-Shooters. Web Shooters.jpg|Concept Art of Web-Shooters. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Movies Category:Earth-1357 Category:Red Average Category:Fan Fiction by Red Average Category:Created by Red Average